moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Thadian Mikash
=Description= ---- Human appearance Kash has a younger looking face, although he uses facial hair growth in attempts to appear his appropriate age. His really can't mask the puppy dog expressions to his mertle blue green eyes. He's slender and lanky in build, he has worldly gait, however, it could be just the way he ambles along. Thadian smiles alot, maybe seemingly too much for it to be a completely honest smile. It may seem like he is a swindler, even though the smiles themselves are genuine. Thad's hair is a dark chestnut brown with redish hightlights, not cut by a professional, perhaps by swift sweeps of a knife. He's shaggy and unkempt in style of appearance. He's meant to have an unassuming look, something average, and easily forgettable. An important thing to take note of: Kash's hands are broad with slender long fingers. His hands, and mannerisms with them, are all subtle tools at his disposal for distraction, sleight of hand motions, and misdirection. Worgen appearance He looks to be younger around the muzzle and eyes, having shaggy brows that have a puppy lift near the bridge of his muzzle. His fangs and teeth are slightly smaller appearance, not as exposed from the mouth. Lanky, but not overly thin in build, even his stature unassuming in design. A more coyote like shaggy fur appearance in coloration of browns, greys, and whites. His sharp myrtle green gaze, is very cautious, calculating, yet there may be a glint of mischievous fun in their trek. Garb Casual garb: typical in what could be considered lower class attire. He wears leather and cloth garb. It may seem loose fitting, or easily replaced, very unassuming in taste. Armor: Leather armor, it varies depending on the current job. Arms His easy going stride seems to favor the right side, it holds a very slight indication of added extra weight. He has many tricks up his sleeves, or perhaps even hidden on his person from head to toe. From visible daggers, to a hidden pistol in his boot, Thadian is obviously armed. He is not above or beyond poisoning, or using explosives for a hasty escape. =History= ----He doesn't announce where he is from, nor does he hide it, he simply doesn't talk about it constantly. He doesn't dwell in matters that cannot be changed. Thadian's focus is mainly the present, and the coming future. He's just happy to be living the life of his own choosing. Most seem to take him at face value, and he is happy with that. Youth Thadian has no memory of his biological parents. He barely recalls the grizzled visage of the farmer that had found him, by mistaking the toddlers cries for that of a lost lamb. He can recall the orphanage's matron, and the squalor conditions in which he was raised in with the other unwanted children. He was quick to learn behavior patterns of his peers and adults alike. Thadian was as malnourished as the rest of the children, but he was fleet of foot and swift of mind and quickly adapted to the life style an over populated orphanage provided. Yet, the very young lad had a lucky hand, even though his clothes were tattered, and his person was disheveled instead of being sent to work in a laundry house, or a stable, he had an opportunity present itself that most of the orphans dreamed, and longed to achieve. After spending five years at the orphanage he was indentured out to an elderly couple that needed a youth to help around their farm. There was a possibility he would even be adopted if he made a good enough impression. He was delighted to get away, to have a family at last. He had never been a block away from that ominous gated orphanage, to see the country side was a world changer for the young Thadian. It was vastly different in appearance to him, all that green lush grass dappled with the thick white cloud looking coats of sheep, compared to the cobble stones and tall surrounding buildings the country side seemed like a different world entirely. He was frozen still as the lorry presented him to the couple, so many questions ran through him he shook. All of the other orphans warned him and cautioned him before he departed not to get too comfortable because they would send him back, that farmers were cruel with the switches and paddles, and other terrifying descriptions that would befall him. But standing there before the couple all he could see was that opportunity for something he had spent those late nights when the matron had gone on a drinking binge and became erratic and malicious, dreaming of... a family. Sure the couple were thin, their skin looked paper thin that he could see the veins under the surface, and their faces were wrinkled like too worn leather wallets, but there was warmth to their smiles and eyes he had never encountered before. Introductions were made, he was given an new outfit, and even his own place to sleep in the barn. He was fed three meals a day, he worked hard, did what he was told. As old as they were they were kind to him, never raised their voices, or took a whipping to him. His life for four years were filled with praise, encouragement, and smiles. Once he gained enough confidence that he wasn't going to be sent away he started to call them mother and father, and they eventually gave him their surname Mikash. He felt loved, needed, like he contributed to something vastly greater in those years than any time before. His adoptive father was scooping manure into a wagon when his woolen sweater at the neck got caught on a moving part, that in his struggle to free himself had jostled the wagon just enough to disturb the equine. He would have lived if the horse hadn't backed the wagon over him. Thadian had been sweeping in the kitchen for his mother at the time, and had not noticed his father's absence until it was dinner time. His mother went looking for him as he was never late to dinner. Thadian had washed up as it was routine, he then just sat there as he had been told to do. He had sat for hours at the table, he thought they were talking, or needed privacy. So with much patience he waited, maybe he had kicked his feet a little as they barely touched the floor. Dinner had grown cold, and it was almost too dark outside. He did the unthinkable, he left the dinner table without being excused, taking a lantern with him he went outside. He called for them in the twilight, walking towards the barn. He had discovered them both, laying on the ground... Mother was breathing but his father wasn't going to get up, even as young as he was, he knew necks shouldn't be turned like that. He ran to the neighbors to get help, he frantically explained how he had found them, and the neighboring farmers called on the doctor. Mother was sick after that, the doctor said she was weak, and the neighbors looked after him as all the old couple's relatives were dead. What happened was a whirl wind... one minute he thought mother was going to get up the next she just stopped breathing. He heard the whispers of the other people coming and going, some said his mother had died of a broken heart, some said she got sick from being in the rain so long, some blamed him. Whispers of bad omens and evil little children that were a blight on kind and overly generous elderly. He heard the loud voices of the neighbors arguing about what to do with him, and that he couldn't stay at the old homestead. It was the night before the funeral for his mother that he had heard the mention of calling the lorry to take him back to the orphanage, and even worse outcomes than that. It was those types of conversations that had caused Thadian to run. He was panic stricken, he didn't want to leave, but... he knew if he stayed he would be taken by force. He loved the farm, he had named every chicken, kitten, lamb. He had spent those warmer days, busting off the heads of green beans by the bucket fulls, ran through fields, and was read bed time stories in the hay loft. The times father had played a fiddle while he and mother had danced. Oh the work had been hard, but he had so much fun with father as they fixed fences and he had told about the old days and how he had built the farm house with his own hands. It suddenly was wiped cleaned all those old fears and uncertainties came rushing back. Devastated Thadian ran as if his life depended on it. He woke up in alley, in a very large discarded box... that box became his home for almost a year. He had nothing, but his wits to survive on. He learned what inns through out their food on what days, he learned how to beg without getting caught by the guard, how to wash himself and the food from the spillage runoff from the rain gutters. The only thing he hadn't mastered was stealing, and that ineptitude was also a game changer. There was a busy market place, too busy in young Thadian's mind to miss a few conveniently misplaced inventory. The smells, the noises were all so distracting to his ears, and his plaintive stomach. One apple, no one would miss an apple, that small grime hand reached out to that red shiny apple. That hand that had been itching to take snagged up it's prize in a triumphant glory! Only to have his wrist grabbed up from behind by a guard that whirled him about and up in the air! The shouts frightened him, as he had never had anyone look so menacingly at him in his entire life, the threats of cutting off his hand was even worse. Thadian was just dangling there wordlessly, staring into those eyes of the fierce and angry guard. It was the words of another that stopped his next reaction of fighting to get free. They were words of salvation, that rolled over him like a gentle caress. It seemed the guard felt so too, even though the apple had been ripped from him he was set back down upon the ground. He finally could tear his eyes from the guard as he was being pulled into a warm hug from the most noble of woman he had ever seen in his life. He was so confused as he was ushered away by the woman a safe distance from the guard. Everything she had said was a lie, he didn't know her, he wasn't her nephew, she didn't forget to pay for the apple. Thadian knew he had blatantly tried to steal that apple, and yet the guard either believed her or... he had no idea, but now his hand was safe, and he was with the fairest woman in all the land. Her hair was crimson of sunsets, of blood, her eyes the green of spring fields, her stature was tall and thin, her complexion was of the palest of sheep wool. Her name was Sadie, and her promise of Thadian being her charge once more was being reassured in different terms. Thadian never learned if Sadie was her given name, or her surname, nobleman and ruffian alike called her just Sadie. Sadie never failed in her promise of taking him in, teaching him what she knew. Under her care Thadian learned how the world really worked from Sadie's perspective. He learned of dishonesty, he learned manipulation, he learned how to steal from the rich, he learned about confidence, and physical appeal, dressing to play the part of a social expectation, and most importantly the arts of distraction, misdirection, persuasion. He learned how to save his skin, how to teach those that thought they were untouchable how vulnerable they were. He learned about making home made bombs, and how to properly cheat at gambling. He learned how to play the piano, how to sing, how to entertain with a sleight of hands. Yet, there were times he missed the farm life, and she seemed to just know that he must have that in him too, because there were times she sent him to the carriage house to tend to her horses, her excuse was to give the stable hands a night off. Even though he was pretty much the young master of Sadie's house, he looked forward to those times where he wasn't entertained, or in the company of Sadie's hired thugs having no peers his age had aged him some regards. It was usually those nights when Sadie herself was entertaining that he was sent to the stables. He didn't question her motives until much later at the time, he was just happy to tend to the horses and have some peace. He was considered by societies standard a young adult when he was dealt another hand that twisted his stability, but he was still too dependent on Sadie's guidance and care to really be an actual adult. Her penchant for drinking consumed her, Sadie's behavior became more erratic over the years. Thadian knew from his past to give wide berth for those in volatile moods that swung towards violent. He tip toed around her, those blissful years began to seem like distant echos. Sadie seemed more like a stranger than that vision of beauty that had saved him long ago from the chopping block. Even as her employees dwindled her business seemed to be booming.... Once on a drunken binge she took him shopping with her, this wasn't abnormal, it was her indulgent spending that seemed almost insane. She seemed more snappy at him, nothing he said could comfort, or soothe her moods. He stopped trying... and that seemed to make her drinking worse. She seemed to find new mascots to replace him too, young mirror like images of himself, that would run away. Thadian had no idea if she was finding random children, or kidnapping them, he just felt this spiraling Sadie was doing was completely out of control. She was mistreating him, abusing her employees, cheating them. Thadian just had this feeling of impending doom while in her company, and his thoughts strayed far away when she wasn't around. He started to think upon ways of getting out, maybe if he earned some honest money, or showed her that he could do the jobs that her employees did it would make her happy again with him, or at least prove to her that he could manage without her. He was the look out again, looking out for the night watch's patrolling rounds. It was boring work, so he entertained himself with juggling the hand blown glass orbs Sadie had given him as a gift. He rolled them around in his fingers and hand, as he leaned against walling in silence with the exception of the quiet clicking of the glass in his hands outside the warehouse. In fact, it was oddly silent, the kind of silence that was so thick and humid it could be cut with a knife. It was an uneasy feeling, something in the air that caused the hair on the arms to stand on end for no apparent reason, it wasn't too cold, it wasn't windy, it was just still. He had done look outs before, he stood outside for hours waiting for the actual work crew to be done with what they were doing, it never bothered him before. Maybe they were just taking too long.... Maybe, it was that same time of time span that the dinner was too cold, that maybe he should just check on the crew to make sure they were under a wagon. He had just put his juggling orbs away when out of no where a disheveled and gravely looking ill Sadie appeared, begging him to come with her. He didn't want to leave his post but his loyalty to Sadie was too strong she had convinced him to ensure she made it home to her bed. He didn't think it was her death bed, he had only thought she had gone on another drinking binge. Faithful to a fault, he made sure she had everything she needed and even kept watch at her window for her employees return. He was feeling guilty, feeling like he had betrayed them, all he could think of was that they had got caught. What he couldn't understand was how Sadie had made it all the way out there as sick as she was. The city outside the estate had been full of strange rumors, it reminded him of nights before his parents funeral whispers and shouts in the dark, as he stared out the window. Sadie had slipped into a fevered sleep, he had given her medication to ease it but she had seemed to burn through it. She kept speaking as if she was having nightmares of finding a way to keep them all together, she babbled and rambled in a confused delirious state. Thadian had waited out the hours with a cool rags to her head, just tending to her as one does with someone that cared for them over the years regardless of the demons they carried on their shoulders. He wiped her tears, shushed her cries of regres (Faction) (If your character joined a faction, you could tell how and why they joined it!) (Title) (If your character has a title or honorific, you could tell how they earned it!) =Personality= ----Thadian is a on the sly playful trickster, and a fun loving attitude. In many aspects even within his personality he has is like a shape shifter aspect in what he allows of his personality to be exposed, it's all dependent on who he is interacting with. He's typically laid back, open minded, and forgives quite easily, having a humble fun loving attitude when it comes to work, and friendship. He likes to entertain, as much as he likes to be entertained. He follows his own moral compass, which he may not always agree with that of which in the eyes of society deems is the right way to behave, or generally be. He is an individualist first and last. He values his own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. He avoids authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. Thadian acts as his conscience directs him with little regard for what others expect, or assume of him.. He does believe in attempting to treat others fairly, when possible. Thad will disregard the law in pursuing his self interest as he has little use for laws and regulations if the situation concerns his own survival. His intentions may at times be motivated further towards the good spectrum, however, who he associates with, and the outcome of his intent doesn't always turn out that way. There is a lack of long term commitment when it comes to his personality, he has easily walked away when things become too much a risk for himself. He just can't put that expectation on others to always be there, and in all fairness, he goes through his life believing others shouldn't place that expectation on him either. He breezes through, never staying in one place for very long. He skirts around the fringes, doing what he can for himself, by what means he can. Beliefs (What faith does your character subscribe to? Are they devout to a church?) Quirks (Does your character have any unusual or notable about how they conduct themselves?) Relationships (If your character has loyal friends or has had romantic relationships, you could describe them here.)